<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take me to church by IsisKitsune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820028">Take me to church</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune'>IsisKitsune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Devil's in the details [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV), Doctor Strange (2016), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anxiety, Blink and you'll miss it, Cameos, First Meetings, Gen, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Human Disaster Peter Parker, I think Tony finally got it..., Infinity Gems, Magic, Medical, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Bruce Banner, Religion, Religious Conflict, this is how I die...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:01:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt was sitting in church, hands slipping over his rosary over and over, praying for some sort of guidance. “This is the third time you've come in this week. What has you in such a tizzy?”</p><p>“I found another angel...”</p><p>“So, you do remember the angel, here I thought you'd drank yourself into forgetting it.”</p><p>“I've met, so many things in the past year, I would believe it if you told me at least one of them was Lucifer himself.” Matt smiled a forced smile as he went back to finding each and every defect in the beads of his rosary.</p><p>“So, what's the problem this time?”</p><p>“This one is a person. Not just an object that can be chucked as far away as we can throw it.”</p><p>“A person?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wanda Maximoff/Vision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Devil's in the details [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Buckle up... cause we're all just here for the ride on this one</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matt was sitting in church, hands slipping over his rosary over and over, praying for some sort of guidance. “This is the third time you've come in this week. What has you in such a tizzy?”</p><p>“I found another angel...”</p><p>“So, you do remember the angel, here I thought you'd drank yourself into forgetting it.”</p><p>“I've met, so many things in the past year, I would believe it if you told me at least one of them was Lucifer himself.” Matt smiled a forced smile as he went back to finding each and every defect in the beads of his rosary.</p><p>“So, what's the problem this time?”</p><p>“This one is a person. Not just an object that can be chucked as far away as we can throw it.”</p><p>“A person?”</p><p>Matt nodded, “Peter was smitten with him the moment he met him. I couldn't go, I couldn't risk... seeing him.”</p><p>“So, this one is a person... and you've been, trying to get the angels back to God.”</p><p>“Off the planet. If God finds them, good on Him, I just want to keep them from leading bigger and badder shit to us. It's, a part of him,” Matt tapped his forehead, “Peter described it like, a third eye adornment. But, it's, this being's heart and his brain. If it's removed, he dies. And, we still have no clue how to, deal with this situation.” Matt frowned as he felt the pulse, “We have an idea, but, we won't know until he gets here.”</p><p>“Wait, you're- the angel is coming here?”</p><p>Matt nodded, holding up his rosary before putting it around his neck and tucking it under his shirt. “I have a new friend. One that thinks he might have found a way to keep me from being... overwhelmed by the angels. But, we can't know until I can see one. I haven't been able to meet him until now.”</p><p>“No, you're serious... Goddammit Matthew.”</p><p>Matt snorted, “Don't blaspheme, sister, what will the congregation think?”</p><p>“What are you planning?”</p><p>“Just, a meeting and a talk, that's all.”</p><p>“And you bring it here?”</p><p>“Relax, Maggie, I hear he's a very logical being, he's just not a human.” Matt sighed when his phone started vibrating, “Hello?”</p><p>“Hey, dad, there's a slight change of plans, he's bringing two friends is that alright?”</p><p>Matt sighed, “Who?”</p><p>“Um, his partner Wanda and his friend Bruce?”</p><p>“Are they in understanding of what's going on?”</p><p>“Sort of? That's one of the reasons they wanted involved.”</p><p>“I know you're not that far away, as long as they understand we're not being hostile and they aren't being hostile it's fine. Just, keep a low profile.”</p><p>Peter laughed, “Um, we'll try.”</p><p>“Try hard...”</p><p>“See you soon, dad.”</p><p>“Here we go,” Matt mumbled, already feeling the pulsing against his chest getting stronger. “I should be seeing it already... I guess it is working to some degree.”</p><p>“What are you 'trying' Matthew?”</p><p>Matt held up his cross, “He, helped me, tone down the world quite a bit. But, it's still, going to be interesting.”</p><p>“Like, earplugs or something?”</p><p>Matt snickered, “To me, yeah it's kind of like earplugs. I just hope it works on the right senses to help minimize this.”</p><p>“How, toned down are you?”</p><p>Matt was grinning, “Get your swing in while you can, if you have any grievances.”</p><p>“I could just strangle you sometimes, you know that?”</p><p>“And here I thought I'd only gotten it from dad.”</p><p>“I think your friends are here...”</p><p>Matt took a relieved breath, “I think it is working then. It's nowhere near what it was.”</p><p>“Dad, hey,” Peter's hand brushed his and he held tight to it, “I've got him waiting outside the door. Are you still doing okay?”</p><p>“I feel it, but it's nothing like it would be.”</p><p>“Just, give me a high sign if you need away okay? And don't take off your rosary until after we get you away if that happens!”</p><p>Matt frowned and tensed when the felt the reverb, steps, “Peter, how big is his 'friend'?”</p><p>“It's Dr. Bruce Banner. He's, definitely put on some pounds since you've probably really 'seen' him if you have.”</p><p>“Hulk?”</p><p>“Sort of, he's, stopped being two entities years ago, they finally settled into one person. It's Bruce.”</p><p>“Maggie, can we take this downstairs?”</p><p>“Yes, actually I'd prefer it...”</p><p>“Scaring the flock?”</p><p>“Take it down stairs, Matthew,” she gritted out at him, “This way please.”</p><p>“Can he fit through the door?”</p><p>“We will figure it out.”</p><p>Matt was leaning heavily on Peter, even tripping as he tapped his cane along, “Can you fit through the gate?”</p><p>“Yes,” the voice actually jolted through him just about as hard as the footsteps had.</p><p>Mat just stopped at the bottom of the stairs and sat back onto them, “You're worried I might mean harm to your friend.”</p><p>“And you are using a church as a psychological show that you're docile and peaceful.”</p><p>“Actually, I'm not. I'm using a church because this is the only place I can trust that would not raise a hand against anyone. They wouldn't misinterpret the situation as something illegal and attempt to intervene.”</p><p>“What is your intention?”</p><p>“Talking. We have a situation and, it became even more of a situation when we found out that it wasn't just some rock we could huck into space. It was a being, a living thinking being, regardless of if it's human or not, it's still a being. And Strange has explained some of it, but that stone is what is keeping him living, isn't it?”</p><p>“Yes...”</p><p>“He's a walking beacon for everything out there. That, stone, in him is one giant signal to anything with the capacity to pick it up.”</p><p>“How did you find out he was alive?”</p><p>“I felt him, from Hell's Kitchen... If I can feel him, that far way- I'm only human, Dr. Banner, imagine what can feel or hear where he is that isn't human.”</p><p>“Why did you take so long to track him down then?”</p><p>“I, wasn't aware of them, until Nick Fury brought one to me. He wanted to see if I could,” Matt laughed, “pick up something the human eye couldn't... And did I ever.”</p><p>Matt tensed when he felt Bruce shift close by, “Come on in, we're downstairs.” He turned back at the sound of quick steps behind him, probably Peter rushing to make sure they found their way. “You really don't mean harm, do you?”</p><p>“The reason I chose the church was for guidance. My son has been talking with your people for... days now, trying to get some information for us to try to figure out, how to get that stone off the planet without hurting your friend. We can't find one. This is a last ditch effort. We're hoping that if we all pool our resources we can find a way to do it without causing anyone harm.” Matt was so relieved when the steps coming down didn't have much more than a pressure in his chest. “It's not perfect, but I can actually be in the room with him.”</p><p>“You're doing okay?”</p><p>Matt nodded at Peter's voice, “Just, please, stay out of touching distance. I'm not quiet up to par right now.”</p><p>“The last time he got within touching distance of a stone he went into a seizure, so please, stay a good distance away from him, please?”</p><p>“Alright,” Matt blinked at the... oddly normal, voice. “I'm, attempting to get all the facts straight here. You are able to track the infinity stones, correct?”</p><p>“I, never got told a name for them, only that they were stones, even if to me they don't seem like stones.”</p><p>“You don't wish me harm, but you see the conundrum of the stone staying here.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Matt nodded, “I can't even be in this room with you if it wasn't for... whatever dampening spells or charms or whatever the hell Strange had found, so until now I couldn't even approach you.”</p><p>“Dad gets tunnel vision real bad when he's near them. Can't really see anything but them.”</p><p>“Have you found out how or why you 'see' them differently?”</p><p>Matt raised a hand before dropping it, “Our theory is just, of what I can do, how I take in the world and interpret it. Other than that, we don't have a clue.”</p><p>Matt flinched at the heavy steps shifting, “Sorry, would you be willing to do some testing? Perhaps we can find how you're actually able to feel this... signal.”</p><p>Matt shook his head, “I don't do well with machines. I, can't even be near a stone for long. I, don't want to know what will happen if I push that limit.”</p><p>“What's the longest you've been subjected to them?”</p><p>“A few minutes. It does this weird,” Matt chuckled, “Sun spot thing, but it does it to all my senses except my hearing. That seems the only thing unaffected.”</p><p>“Would you be willing to try? To see if we can find what it is projecting, maybe we can find a way-”</p><p>“Fury has already tried giving me that shpeal, even if you figure out how <em>I</em> can see it doesn't mean it's the same thing they see or even the same way.”</p><p>“How are you unaffected now?”</p><p>Matt shifted his rosary up, “Strange did something to this. Something involving... loud movements and a lot of air movement and something that just made my hair stand on end and smelled like electricity. Magic, Peter called it.” He set it back under his shirt, “Long as I'm wearing it, I'm... blind, for the most part. I can feel your footsteps so I'm guessing anyone can.”</p><p>“Yeah,” he flinched at the shifting, “That's a common occurrence.”</p><p>“Might I try something?” Matt flinched away from the sudden new voice, “I'm sorry. I'm Wanda, I thought you knew we were all coming to meet you.”</p><p>“Easy, dad, it's just me,” Peter's hand made him flinch as he sat back upright, “It's just temporary, you're safe.”</p><p>“The last time I was down here, I'd just survived a skyscraper dropped on me. So, forgive the reactions. Even, muted, it still feels and smells and sounds the way I remember from when I was hurt.”</p><p>“Shit, dad, now you fucking tell me, I would have talked you into doing this literally anywhere else!”</p><p>“Language.”</p><p>“We're relocating this, come on.”</p><p>“No, I'm alright.”</p><p>“Dad, you and I both know what trauma does... It makes you paranoid, and causes panic to seep in and spread until it gets your heart pounding as if you had a gun to your head and feels like the trigger could be pulled at any moment. We are either rescheduling or relocating. Those are the options.”</p><p>“God why did I teach you to be so much like me?”</p><p>“Because, you're a good man and a better father. So, let's take care of you for once and not me and take a walk.”</p><p>“We could take this to the Tower, if you'd like. Private and secure, plus Peter has full access now. Given that he is Tony's named heir.”</p><p>“Peter, it's your call.”</p><p>“No, dad, it's yours. Where do you want to go?”</p><p>“What I really want, is to figure out how to have my cake and eat it too... I don't want to end this man's life, just because he exists when he has no control over what created him. But I know the longer these stones stay here, we're all in danger, and as long as there's people like Fury out there they will continue to force innocent people to risk their lives just because they're 'different'.”</p><p>“Deflecting...”</p><p>Matt snorted, “We can't exactly just take a walk, something tells me these two stick out like a sore thumb.”</p><p>The heavy shift didn't make him flinch this time, nor the deep chuckle, “You're right.”</p><p>“Let's take this meeting to the Tower, Peter will have full control there. Anything goes wrong and he'll have full power to do whatever is needed. FRIDAY has already confirmed it when he came to discuss this with us the first time.”</p><p>“Friday?”</p><p>“The AI system that runs the Tower,” Peter supplied as Matt shuffled, turning his footing on the step behind him, “Come on, we're going for a ride.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm dead tired (Been up at least 20 hours straight) so I'm sorry if this seemed off or just fucked in the grammar/spelling department I haven't yet even attempted editing but I knew I was at the point I had to finish the chapter or I would completely fuck the flow of it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Here, I'll take lead,” Matt blinked as Bruce's had came close enough to actually feel the heat radiating off him, “Peter can go ahead and make sure you have any permissions you might need. Since this may take awhile.”</p><p>“Right, um, this is going to be an experience... Haven't had a guide stand this much taller than me since I first lost my sight.”</p><p>Bruce chuckled, Matt's grip tightened when he could actually feel it reverberate down his arm. “Understandable, I use to be smaller than you, before my... growth spurt.”</p><p>Matt snicked as he stepped out, “Maybe I should try out your exercise regiment.”</p><p>Bruce was chuckling, “I don't think you're capable of surviving it, or I'd offer to give it to you.”</p><p>“Bummer.”</p><p>“Pap... Can we get some space? Before someone ends up with their foot,” Matt's cane struck something, rather hard, and from the reverb through it, boney, “That's why we give someone using a cane space.”</p><p>“I'm sorry, are they alright?”</p><p>“They'll be fine, they might even learn something from that.”</p><p>Matt winced, “Sorry.”</p><p>Bruce nudged his arm, “Don't tuck in, it'll keep them back if you swing wide.”</p><p>Matt grinned as he went back to his 'walking alone' swing instead of his tucked in 'guided/in a crowd' swing. “Alright.”</p><p>“As many times as Peter's been here lately, you'd think they'd gotten all the pics they could ever want. But they're still here,” Bruce admitted, once they got into the elevator.</p><p>“The kid's smart, never once talked to the press. Honestly, the only reason we're here is to contact Vision and find a way to... hopefully help keep the planet of everything's radar.”</p><p>“And of course, Fury fuck's it up like usual.”</p><p>“What'd he pull on you? To get you to join?”</p><p>“The usual, I walk afterward, if I and my greener half helped. Back before I figured it out.”</p><p>“How'd that turn out for you?”</p><p>Bruce snorted, reminding much more of the old news footage of the Hulk way back when, “I got a vacation, and then shit hit the fan yet again, and again, and again.”</p><p>“Least you got a vacation? Last vacation I had I was MIA for 3 months recovering from the building collapse, and then... everything hit the fan. Then, when everything settled back down, I found out about Peter. It wasn't no vacation but at least I've been happier since that kid's been in my life.”</p><p>“I've heard kids can do that, but then I've heard they can be little monsters sometimes too.”</p><p>“Oh, both is true, sometimes at the same time,” Matt was grinning when the elevator opened.</p><p>“FRIDAY, pay attention please.”</p><p>“Forgive me, Dr. Banner, I did not wish to interrupt your conversation. Dr. Banner's floor. Personal clearance access only.”</p><p>“Please tell me we don't need to reset these names for your audible-” Bruce sighed and shifted as he led Matt out of the elevator. “Tony, had a sense of humor. He hated numbering floors.”</p><p>“Still good to have something to go by.”</p><p>“Still, not the best first impression,” Bruce grumbled as he led Matt to a table. “It's a lab table, and it's built for me so it's higher than you expect. The stools should be alright, you can adjust them to the height needed.”</p><p>Matt chuckled as he took the stool slid to him and shifted it, “I feel like I'm back in high school...”</p><p>“Yeah, well, I do some tutoring work and some advanced lab studies here.”</p><p>Matt couldn't help but shake his head, “Professor Hulk... I would have signed up for it, well if it was safe for me to.”</p><p>Bruce chuckled, “Thank you for that, Mr. Murdock.”</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“Not, dancing around,” Matt's smile slipped into confusion, “I just don't get that much anymore. Most people are still in that middle point between 'should I' or 'will it go wrong'. It gets annoying after awhile.”</p><p>Matt licked his lips, “Yeah, I know that feeling, very well.”</p><p>“Alright, the good news is, it seems FRIDAY found some things Fury had on the stones we didn't, including a containment metal that will supposedly withhold the essence of it. We can't find what test it's from-”</p><p>Matt smirked, “Redacted?”</p><p>“Yes, I was unaware of him ever redacting anything,” Bruce was pacing from the feel of it.</p><p>“It was a recent development,” Matt grinned, it must have been enough to tip him off because the pacing stopped.</p><p>“You?”</p><p>“Depends what it's about.”</p><p>Matt caught the sound of the elevator opening, “Dad, hey, um, I just got a message from Jess, she needs a photographer, are you... gonna be okay here?”</p><p>Matt felt his heart rate pick up before he nodded, “Yeah, just-” He winced at the doors closing, “No affairs!”</p><p>“Not a cheater, brb.”</p><p>Matt could feel himself starting to tremble, “So, what all are we trying for this trip?”</p><p>“Peter talked about possible claustrophobia triggers and noise and scent. We're just going to lay you back on a table. We have the cutting edge technology so there's no giant tube or anything. Just a camera that will move around tracking your brain patterns, but the most you should hear is a little buzzing. Like a drone if you've ever been around those.”</p><p>“Yeah, I've been around those, I shouldn't have too much trouble. They just get... droning after awhile.”</p><p>“Well there's no chemicals currently out on this floor. Everything is put away properly. But it they get to you let us know. Vision is working on making a protective space for him to stay in while we're testing. Until we move up to finding what is triggering your reactions.”</p><p>“I'll still feel him...”</p><p>“We're, working on that. But for now anything close to baseline will help.”</p><p>“Let me know when he's in the room.”</p><p>“He should be finished soon.”</p><p>Matt automatically reached into his pocket to keep his hands busy and then winced as his other hand reached up to grip the crucifix around his neck instead. “My fidget object is around my neck at the moment...” He shrugged as he felt Bruce's feet shift, “Can't get in trouble playing with your rosary where I grew up, and when you can't keep your eyes busy when you're bored your hands become your go to.”</p><p>“Let me see if I have something.”</p><p>Matt jerked back at a chirp and the sound of treads, “Hello?” He blinked and tilted his head at the chirp and whistle, “A, bird?” He reached toward the sound, frowning and jerking back at the sound, was that hydraulics? Was that what normal people heard when they heard hydrolics? “Dr. Banner?”</p><p>“Dr. Banner is out of the room currently, can I help you with anything, Mr. Murdock?” FRIDAY's voice made him shake his head, right he was in a smart building.</p><p>“Um, is there a bird in the room?”</p><p>“No, there are no birds in the room. Point or reach out and I will happily identify what you're attempting to identify.”</p><p>“Um, it whistled, like, a bird,” Matt reached out toward where the sound had come from.</p><p>“That would be Dummy. A curious but otherwise mostly harmless robotic arm. I would suggest watching your feet, pardon the phrasing.”</p><p>“No worries, um, hello Dummy.” Matt smiled at the chirping hum as the treads sounded closer before his reaching hand was tapped by something metallic. “Nice to meet you.”</p><p>“Dummy, Mr. Murdock is blind, so no sudden movements.”</p><p>Matt rolled his eyes at the lighter sounding whine of electronic noise as the touch spread open for him to feel prongs, “So, curious robot. Interesting choice in lab assistant.” He was chuckling as the metal left his fingers, the treads sounding to back away before he frowned, feeling the arm shift as the treads and hydraulic sound repeated in a pattern, “Are you, dancing or showing off?” He grinned at the chirp and whine before the treads approached again. “Dancing?” He laughed at the sounds, “Sorry I can't see it, it sounded fun.”</p><p>“Dummy, leave him alone,” Bruce's voice made him jump, “I'm sorry about him.”</p><p>“It's alright, he was dancing for me. Too bad I couldn't see it.” Matt smiled, “So, did you find something?”</p><p>“Sort of, I doubt you'll like it once you've gotten your charm off though. Steve had some modeling clay. The other option was knitting but Vision only has the one set of needles and he's been working on something.”</p><p>Matt shook his head, “What type of modeling clay?” He heard the ball thunk against the table in front of him before reaching out to tap it, “That, isn't as bad without my normal sensitivity...”</p><p>“We'll make sure to scrub down before removing those beads.”</p><p>Matt was smirking as he heard Dummy's treads roll closer, “You missed it. I thought Dummy was a bird.”</p><p>Bruce snorted and then went very quiet before, “Dummy, chirp.” Dummy let out a chirp before humming and whistling at him. “Okay, I can see that.”</p><p>“I haven't heard a normal bird with normal hearing for 30 years give or take though, so- my point of references are completely off.”</p><p>“30 years, how haven't we heard of you in 30 years? Tony would have been all over that.”</p><p>Matt could feel the shift as he leaned back and grinned, “He was, he decided I wasn't worth the risk. He'd tried with my son a few years back... during the Germany thing. Decided it wasn't worth risking it then too.”</p><p>“Considering the lengths he'd gone to to find me when everything hit the fan, I'm surprised he didn't attempt to reach out.”</p><p>“Apparently he didn't put together my one rule. And I think that scared him.”</p><p>Bruce let out a snort as he shifted something on the table, “Are you against a blood test?”</p><p>“It doesn't feel like I'm being stabbed, so, just, don't pin my arm down and warn me when you're going to stab me with the needles.”</p><p>“Basic human decency, alright, I will let you know I don't use a basic simple draw needle, due to my size limitations. I use a gun style, but the needle size and everything else is normal sized.”</p><p>“Can I, see it first? Once I wash up?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Matt shifted away and dropped down from the stool, “Dummy, can you lead me to the sink?”</p><p>“I can-” Bruce was interrupted by a loud chirp as Matt smiled when something metal slid under his outreached hand and hearing the treads start up. “Alright, just, remember not to walk him into things...”</p><p>Matt was grinning, “We'll be alright,” it took a few shuffling steps before Dummy got the walk speed right but he was chuckling by the time he felt his hand tapped before it was carefully held and lifted over to the sink. “Thank you Dummy.”</p><p>Matt was smiling as he heard the treads shifting around while he washed his hands and scrubbed at his nails. “Water feels so different... I'd forgotten how different everything is when it's normal.”</p><p>“What's it like for you, normally?”</p><p>Matt blinked and shrugged as he dried his hands, “Hopefully, if this works, you'll get better information than outdated information.”</p><p>“Alright, so, here is the gun, the needle is not in it so it's safe to handle.” Matt reached up, smiling when he felt the side and nodded when he realized he couldn't even get his entire hand around the handle. “The needle goes here, there's a cover on it currently to keep it sterile, the collection goes up here, but it's set up for a basic test tube at the moment thought it can be primed for larger containers if need be.”</p><p>“Just, blood test, with an accessibility tool.”</p><p>“Yep. I will need you to be very still though, I do wear glasses for detailed work.”</p><p>Matt blinked, “You're far sighted?”</p><p>“Who knew, Hulk was far sighted, right?”</p><p>Matt smirked, “No one knows Daredevil's blind, so, I figure we're even.”</p><p>“Dare- oh...” Matt frowned at the tension, “That explains it...”</p><p>Matt stepped back, “Is that going to be a problem?”</p><p>“Tony, warned us about Daredevil. He said to back off and stay out of his business.”</p><p>Matt rolled his eyes, “Deranged was the word he used in the assessment according the Fury. But then, that coming from a man that hospitalized me for no fucking reason really holds no water.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Fury fucked up, pulling one of his 'grab' meetings with me. Insulin. I didn't react well.”</p><p>“You're shitting me...”</p><p>Matt shook his head, “No, he panicked and just dumped me in a hospital in Jersey and posted some of his medics on me in case I woke up. And everyone wonders why I hate these people.” He shifted, frowning but barely stalling in his action of pulling up his sleeve when Bruce shifted just as sudden. “I got no reason to be hostile, Dr. Banner. Daredevil goes against bad people.”</p><p>“Let's just say, Tony thought we were on your shit list.”</p><p>“Oh, Tony was, he earned his rightful place on it. Especially since he kept harassing my kid even after the order of protection. But, the Avengers themselves, were just an annoyance. You never got in my way but you were something to watch out for, because if you were involved it was going to get ugly quickly and it would be something I had no chance at standing my ground on.”</p><p>“I don't know, you and your team seem pretty able to stand your ground,” Bruce chuckled, “Alcohol wipe.”</p><p>Matt nodded and frowned as he tilted his head, crinkling his nose, “That's so much more tolerable. I might keep this. It's, nice, not having the world crashing down around me.”</p><p>“Let's get this test drawn and then I think Vision will be ready to start the scans.”</p><p>Matt smiled at the tap on his arm, wincing and blinking at the fingers wrapping around his elbow, “Poke time?”</p><p>“Yep, ready for it?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Matt relaxed and blinked at the lack of stabbing pain as Bruce took the draw. “Alright, back to hell.” Bruce snorted as Matt reached up to removed the beads before he reached out Matt wincing and covering his ears. Stepping back when something Very Large and hot came closer to him. “I'm, alright, I just, need a minute. Have to get my barrings. He, he's above, over there, and it just, feels like- a pressure in my chest that thumps and, yeah, just give me a minute.” Matt finally seemed to get his barings as his head swung before rearing back as Dummy did, “Oh, are you Dummy?” He smiled at the chirp and chuckled at the circle, though the treads were much louder than he'd ever think they would be. “So, you're Johnny 5...” Dummy whistled at him, “Peter mentioned a 'Johnny 5' here. Like, the robot in the old movie. Though, I figured he'd call you R2D2, I think that's the one that whistles and beeps... I, can't remember the original Star Wars very well.” Dummy chirped at him and stretched up, making Matt blink and step back to let him have room. “Okay, yeah, I remember that, Johnny 5.” Dummy swung around, Matt ducking while Bruce seemed to have a small panicked moment until he realized the other was laughing, “Easy, Dummy, you might knock someone or something.” Dummy shrank down, whirling and whistling as Matt flinched away from the poke at his side, “I'm alright, I knew to duck. But, you need to be careful.”</p><p>“Alright, Mr. Murdock, if I can get you to lay down over here.”</p><p>“Just Matt, please, Dr. Banner.” He was already reaching to the table before sitting down.</p><p>“Then Bruce, Matt.”</p><p>Matt smirked and nodded, “So, Bruce, do I need to do the whole paper gown non-sense or-”</p><p>“Just lay back and just take in whatever you normally would while this little buddy over my shoulder gives me information.”</p><p>Matt blinked and tilted his head before zeroing on the small drone hovering over Bruce's right shoulder, “Alright, anything specific you want to fast track or anything?”</p><p>“Just, general baseline for now. Just, listen and interpret and we'll see if we can get any information from the scans.”</p><p>Matt smirked, “Easiest part of my day. Just let me know when you want me to move. Might have to wake me up though. It's been a long day.” Bruce chuckled as Matt frowned and opened his eyes, “That's going to get annoying... Lasers, seriously?”</p><p>“Is, that a problem?”</p><p>“No, just, as long as they keep moving. If a light source stays in one spot too long it heats up and feels like it's burning.” Matt glared down at his hand, “You just put a light on the back of my hand...”</p><p>“Fascinating, your senses are that precise.” Matt sighed as he nodded before relaxing back, praying Peter at some point would remember to come and 'save' him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ELI5: How does one save the Earth?</p><p>Apparently with a really sarcastic remark...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matt was tapping his fingers, regretting more than anything using his rosary as his charmed object while Bruce and Strange were bickering back and forward over something. “Can someone put in terms someone without a medical degree could understand?”</p><p>“Vision should be gone for the day, if you want to take those off, Matt,” Bruce finally said as his heavy steps shifted around a table. “Okay, let's see, how is it easiest to explain this.”</p><p>“You brain has rewired itself to use your vision center to interpret the input your senses get from the world. That's why it's such a detailed image of the world. In a sense, because it is.”</p><p>“And that means, what... exactly?”</p><p>“The beacon is a visual signal, as well as some kind of vibration aspect to it.”</p><p>“I can't see though, how the hell is it visual?”</p><p>“He's off on that explanation. It is a 4 dimensional object after all. Humans can see a visual change in the stone, one you can't. So, in your case, it's all physical sensation. To us it's visual.”</p><p>“It's, similar to how some frequencies, sounds, feels like a touch sensation or vibration sensation in regards to the visual. It's probably on some level that can effect you since color's are all frequency based as well. We just don't think of them as that.”</p><p>Matt sighed, “My head hurts trying to understand this...”</p><p>“Take off your rosary, let's see if we can get an example.”</p><p>Matt grumbled as he pulled it off then stepped back, “Would you stop doing that,” he glared at the floating... cloak, flew back to Strange, “I hate it when it does that...”</p><p>“I know,” Strange was smirking, Matt could hear it just dripping with that short phrase.</p><p>“Enjoy it while it lasts,” Matt glared over Strange's shoulder before the cloak settled.</p><p>Strange just shrugged at Bruce's confusion, “It's an old game of theirs.”</p><p>“Okay, seriously, explain like I'm 5, what the hell does all this mean?”</p><p>“We, honestly, wouldn't be able to verify if... whatever route we took in order to hide the stones worked. We don't even know how quickly it transmits or how often. We can't even figure out what frequency you're tapping into in order to 'see' them.”</p><p>“Great, that means that if Vision stays here, we're still on everyone's shit list.”</p><p>“Yep,” Strange mumbled. “Where do we go from here?”</p><p>“It's not just a stone... it's a living being.” Matt slumped down into a chair as he carded his rosary, “I don't know.”</p><p>Bruce snorted, “Who knew the Devil was a man of God.”</p><p>Matt shook his head, “I'm no Priest. I just, it's a living being. You can't just, end a living being, not one so human...”</p><p>“Implying you would if it was a dog,” Strange snorted as he did something, raising his hands, probably going over something on those 'not there' screens of theirs.</p><p>“I, honestly, might not be as conflicted. Killing an animal isn't a sin, killing a man, even a synthetic one...” Matt shifted his hand at the tap against it before he smiled at Dummy and patted him, “Yeah, I won't kill anyone, and I won't be responsible for their death.”</p><p>“Tony was wrong about you,” Bruce mumbled toward him, “I'm glad he was.”</p><p>“Peter, Peter, Peter,” Matt grumbled as he picked up the phone.</p><p>“Dad, could use a little help. Um, Manhattan,” Matt blinked and stood. “Ow...”</p><p>“Peter? Where?”</p><p>“Just, look for the tentacle guy.”</p><p>“I have to go,” Matt fumbled to get a card to set it on the nearby table, “Call me if you figure something out.”</p><p>-</p><p>Matt shifted back onto the table, wincing, “I'm getting to old for this...” He caught the hand reached out, “No, none of that... electrical air shifting shit. I'm fine, just, fuck he's got a hell of a bear hug.”</p><p>“Sorry dad, um, in my defense neither Jess nor I knew about that guy.”</p><p>“Not your fault. I just wish you'd have pinned him like I told you.”</p><p>“I ran out, I'm sorry! I had to reload and you were already too close.”</p><p>“Don't lose track,” Matt was smiling at the flailing going on behind him. “Don't worry, it happens to the best of us.”</p><p>Peter froze and went silent when the elevator opened up, “Bruce, FRIDAY said you were on your floor. Can I get a patch up?”</p><p>“Clint, what happened this time?”</p><p>“Just, average Tuesday.”</p><p>“It's Friday...”</p><p>“Thank God, I don't have court tomorrow,” Matt mumbled before wincing at the sudden catch in his side.</p><p>“Dad, you okay?”</p><p>“Fuck, don't collapse, don't collapse.”</p><p>“Don't what, um, Bruce, help?”</p><p>“You've had collapses before?” Bruce rushed over, making Matt wince at the vibration while trying to get air. “The gun, over there, grab it.” Matt winced and wheezed as he was shifted, “Left or right, Matt?”</p><p>Matt tapped his pained side, “Here.”</p><p>“Okay, I'm trusting you,” Bruce shifted his shirt out of the way and pressed the needle in before triggering something on the device to let air rush out, letting his chest open up. “Don't move, just get your breathe.”</p><p>“Dad, seriously? Jesus...”</p><p>“I'm okay, it just, was sudden. Only warning I had was a catch.”</p><p>“How many times has that happened, Matt?”</p><p>“A few...”</p><p>“Shit, I thought I had luck,” Matt blinked at the voice, “So, what happened to you?”</p><p>Matt snorted, “Life. What happened to you?”</p><p>“Russian douche bag thinks he's owns the building I'm living in.”</p><p>Matt grinned, “You let him know the score?”</p><p>“Yeah, they figured it out, took a couple knife wounds to do it though.”</p><p>“Always does.” Matt finally shifted, “I'm good, Bruce, go take care of your friend. He smells like he fell into a dumpster so you might want to clean him up first.”</p><p>“Hey, that was not my fault!”</p><p>Matt sighed when the needle was finally gone and the scratch of cause on tender skin made him squirm, “Dad, do we have a plan yet?”</p><p>“No, not unless you can think of a way to completely block all possible forms of transmission from that thing. It's still, dangerous.”</p><p>“Yeah, right, might as well make the whole planet disappear in that case...”</p><p>Matt groaned at the sudden stillness, “Peter, whatever just went through your head isn't going to work...”</p><p>“Doc, hey, I got a question.”</p><p>“Thank God it's Friday,” Matt grumbled.</p><p>“Yes, Mr. Murdock, can I help you with something?”</p><p>Bruce was chuckling, “That's a feature, Tony had... a sense of humor. We're still not particularly sure what it was though.”</p><p>“What kind of idea did I just give the genius kid? And how likely is it to work?”</p><p>Bruce shrugged, “Spacial anomalies happen every day. I'm not sure how long it would work but, in theory it could.”</p><p>Matt grumbled at the hair raising feel of electricity as one of those swirling air portals of Strange's opened, “I just got a call from the kid about pulling a vanishing act on the whole planet, does someone want to clue me in here?”</p><p>“I said something stupid, kid's running flat out with it,” Matt shrugged, “Sorry, in my defense, I was sober and being sarcastic. He'd never have run with it if I was drunk.”</p><p>“Well, this just ruined my peaceful weekend. Now I'm going to be doing research.”</p><p>Matt shrugged, “Sorry.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay, what am I missing?”</p><p>“Peter, stop, for five minutes, and sleep. It can wait.”</p><p>“Dad, the longer Vision is still here the less time we have before the next invasion. I need to get everything right! Strange is doing what he can on his end, and Bruce is awesome but he's exhausted, it's my turn to grab the reins and think this out. I have to double check everything and make sure something wasn't missed or a mistake was made.”</p><p>Matt reached out to hug him, pulling him close, “You're the smartest kid I will ever know, Peter, it's going to be okay. You can rest. I don't even remember when you got up this morning.”</p><p>“I didn't, I'm fine, probably had one too many energy drinks but I'm fine.”</p><p>“We're going to miss Mass...”</p><p>“God will forgive, He always does,” Peter shifted something and was twitching his head back and forward while Matt sighed. “It's okay, rest, I'll... be at this for a while.”</p><p>“You need sleep to, Peter.”</p><p>“I will, I promise, just, after I get this done.” Matt ended up staying close by, settling against one of the tables and just ending up sinking into sleep while his son worked. “FRIDAY, I need a material we can use that will allow light, UV rays and certain Radiation through but let us limit it without obscuring any visuals. Nothing that would reflect.” Matt blinked and shifted as Peter jumped over his legs to check something that felt, odd. It was like a void in his hand. A nothingness that just ate up all sound. “This, this could work, show me the cloaking. Perfect, um, is there anything on file that would allow us to breech this? Someway we can allow something through it without distorting the illusion?”</p><p>Matt dropped off after that, the electronic tone just enough to lull him out while Peter's sudden jumps and occasional cheers. “We got this... Dad, I think we got this,” Peter jerking his shoulder made him flinch and grumbled. “Sorry but I think we can pull this off! Stark already had the technology... I don't know why he didn't do it but he already could have done it.”</p><p>Matt rubbed his eyes while Peter started rambling, “Peter, just woke up... What?”</p><p>“We can do this, but now it's on Doc's end to help fix what we can't do. FRIDAY, get Dr. Strange on the line please?”</p><p>“FRIDAY it's 3 in the morning, I just got to sleep, what is it?”</p><p>“Doc, can you make like custom spells? Or, maybe magnify something to potentially continue forever?”</p><p>“In theory, yes, but there's a lot of testing to be done with that and it's potentially life draining if it's not done properly.”</p><p>“Can you, group up, like, um a coven performing 1 spell?”</p><p>“This isn't the Craft, Peter... we can sync our spells and bind them together yes but it's not one collective group lending power to a single spell. It's, patchwork at best.”</p><p>“Do you know if that can be done with like your portal spell?”</p><p>“What are you going on about? Portal? What, you want to move the earth?”</p><p>“No, I want to move ANYTHING that gets near the earth. Anything hits that spell it transports around it, through it really.”</p><p>“You really want to turn the entirety of Earth into a ghost planet...”</p><p>“Is it possible? I already have the stealth layer planned out and we have the resources to do it.”</p><p>“You are honestly wanting to just, vanish an entire planet...”</p><p>“... And the moon, wouldn't do for a satellite giving us away, and most of ours are posted between earth and the moon anyway.”</p><p>“Peter, I need sleep, and you sound like you're on a coke bender...”</p><p>“Objection, my son doesn't do drugs! He's been downing energy drinks like water though, so someone with a functioning brain will have to double check his work. But so far, the kid seems on the right track.”</p><p>“Oh god, he really is the next Tony Stark. Peter, get some sleep, we will All pool our resources once everyone is on the same level of functioning.”</p><p>“Just, think it over, please?”</p><p>“I'll mention it to Wong, if anyone knows anything about what you're trying to pull, it'd be him. Just- Get. Some. Sleep.”</p><p>“Seconding that,” Matt mumbled, “Preferably in a real bed-”</p><p>“With silk sheets,” Peter was smiling as Matt chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, I just, let me get this finished, I'll head home after...”</p><p>“Peter, I'm not leaving until you do.”</p><p>“Dad, I've school on Monday, and it's now... 3:15 am Sunday morning, I need to finish this. Go on home, I'll be along soon, I just have to get this double checked and then get FRIDAY on mass production.”</p><p>“If you aren't home by 4...”</p><p>“I'll be home, um, yeah I should be able to do 4.” Peter was nodding as Matt shuffled to the elevator.</p><p>“4... or else.”</p><p>“Yep, 4, see you soon, dad.”</p><p>Peter went back to double checking when, “Running program 'Note to the Spiderling'-”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“<em>Peter,”</em> Peter blinked and turned to step back, <em>“I know I'm the last person you want to see, but- I'm just going to do what I do best and talk, and you're going to do what you do best and listen.” </em>Peter rolled his eyes and stepped away, glaring when the video followed,<em> “I screwed the pooch. With you, with, everything. I thought you'd be a good asset to the team, I thought you'd jump at the chance to work with the Avengers. Who wouldn't, after all?”</em> Peter glared as Stark's eyes dipped down, <em>“I never once thought of the fact that, the Avenger's entire purpose was part of the problem. We wanted to, and tried to, defend the world from invading forces. Things, the little guy would have no chance against. But, in doing so, our entire mission was- regardless of IF we could have won, we would have gone down fighting, and taking down as many of them as we could. If we couldn't defend the earth we'd be damned sure we would avenge it. And that's where we were wrong. We didn't need a spirit of vengeance, a team embodying that mindset. Seeing you and your... family, in the field, proved that you can't just throw the heaviest hitters in the world at a problem and expect loyalty and fluidity to form. My own team was proof of that. And that's how we ended up in this little war of our own." </em>Peter stopped his angry pacing and just stared at the video, <em>“What I'm trying to get at is, Tony Stark- Ironman, is seen as an... absolute victory in the war against those in the universe that have tried to invade earth, but it's all, wrong. It's the wrong mindset, the wrong execution, the wrong... type of person. He should have been better, should have been someone better. Someone like you. Someone that has no problem answering a tourist's question about directions when he was just taking a lunch break and then dropping everything to call for help and taking out an invading mechanized weapon in Central Park... Not some, figure head, some show pony to dance around in front of the press. The earth may have thought they needed the Avengers, and Iron man or Tony Stark or whatever, but what they needed was a Defender. Someone like you, Peter. Someone that in one moment could stand beside a guy, helping him out with his groceries and the next ready to take down anything that came at him. The earth never needed avenging, it only needed defending. So, keep defending it, Peter. And feel free to use any and all misguided excuse for a reprieve from the madness I've created to help you do it. And I hope, one day, none of it will be needed. Until then, keep up the good work, Spider-man.”</em></p><p>Peter could feel himself trying to tear up as he rubbed his eyes, “FRIDAY. Go into mass production on the, panels, and make sure you let Bruce know about the file updates. I'm, going to be a little late in the morning, I'm going to church with my dad.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first Incident after- after the Shield went up, went as follows-</p><p>Peter caught the shadow drifting and turned his eyes upward, eyes wide as he grabbed his phone, expecting to have to hit the panic button, before suddenly the ship heading toward the plant seemed to disintegrate as it tried to enter the atmosphere before he got a call, “It works... We've got verification, the spell is holding firm and transporting them to the other side. Not a degree off course.”</p><p>Peter couldn't stop to crow of happiness or the cheering as the street seemed a little confused before they started up too as the news pickup up on the big screens, verifying what Strange had told him. “Congratulations, Mr. Parker. You've successfully turned the entirety of earth into a ghost.”</p><p>Peter nearly dropped his phone as he jumped away from the wall, still laughing and cheering with the crowd as he swung towards his dad's office. He didn't even think, just swung open the window to jump in behind Karen, “Karen, you're back, hey, how was the trip,” he kissed her cheek before running into his dad's office, “Dad, I wish you could have seen it, it worked perfectly!”</p><p>It took him a few moments of stunned silence before he blinked and realized someone was standing just inside the door, “Mr. Parker... good to see you again. And relax, Ms Page. I would have done the same thing, not quite so sloppily mind you. Plus I would have verified you had the correct 'Fury', but I won't hold it against you. Self defense after all.”</p><p>Peter blinked and frowned, “So, what the hell are you doing here? I thought we've already said we ain't interested in anything you have to offer.”</p><p>“When Stark said he was naming you his heir, I laughed in his face. Honestly, a 14 year old kid... But, I'm glad you've proven time and again that looks are deceiving, but then I have a feeling your old man has something to do with that.”</p><p>“Deflecting...”</p><p>“The reason I'm here, is, to thank you, Mr. Parker. Thanks to you it looks like I can take an actual vacation instead of just a holo trip... Just, keep in mind, all things wear out over time, something like that will need to be kept up.”</p><p>“Scheduled maintenance, there's at least 50 drones in the air at all times verifying integrity and effectiveness... Already thought of it.”</p><p>Fury shook his head as he stepped toward Matt, “And you let this kid have energy drinks?”</p><p>“Who said I 'let' him? He's old enough now, he can get them on his own. Less you want to maybe bump them up to the alcohol legal limit for me.”</p><p>“Nah, that'd be no fun.”</p><p>“That kid did just effectively made your job obsolete, Fury... This better not be a double edged sword.”</p><p>Fury shook his head, “I've been at this a long time, Mr. Murdock. I think it's time I retired. Knowing the next in line already has it covered, just makes it a little less nerve racking. Mr. Parker, good work. Stark made a good call with you. And all it took, was a humanoid being bound to one of those stones.”</p><p>“Thou shalt not kill,” Peter and Matt both glared at Fury.</p><p>“We weren't going to fire some... guy into space, Fury, we aren't heartless bastards. We just might be a little... brutal when the need arises.”</p><p>“Good, let's hope we won't be needing you in the future, until then, don't you have school?”</p><p>“Teacher's in-service, don't you have nursing homes to check out?”</p><p>“Eh, I'll get around to it some day.”</p><p>“If you don't have business with Nelson and Murdock, Fury, you can fuck right off any time now.”</p><p>“From what I've witnessed, I'd say it's about time you get Ms. Page some help, and maybe a bigger office, god knows she's earned it...”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh shit... I think I might have found the Chronological end to this story... At least until there's some MCU updates or unless I get some tidbits stuck into my head...<br/>Not marking Series Complete just yet though. I might end up having some backlogged stories as time goes on</p><p>***Disclaimer: I THOUGHT this was the end of this story.... it seems the fucking muse had other ideas***</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>